Andrew and Alpha: Questions
by Experiment-Alpha
Summary: This is for anyone who wants to ask questions about my story/stories or to suggest something. All suggestions are appreciated!
1. Andrew and Alpha

"Okay... _Why_ is our author making us do this? Deathmetal180 already made something like this!" A humanoid, red headed figure that was wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern exclaimed.

Another figure, who was a black and white Experiment, replied, "Just deal with it, okietaka?"

They both entered a medium sized room where there was pretty much nothing inside, except for a desk and a couple of wooden chairs.

"Ouch... This room needs some redoing." One of the figures snickered.

"Ih." The other nodded. "Anyway, let us introduce ourselves to the fellow readers who are reading this... Meega isa Experiment Alpha. You may just call meega Alpha."

"And I'm Andrew." Andrew added in.

"We are hagata to tell youga guys some news... Well, naga really news at all... It's really just a question-" Alpha started.

Andrew interupted, "Our author was wondering if he should switch the pairings in _How I Became an Experiment_, as in Stitch becoming boojiboos with Lilo, who has become an Experiment."

"Personally, meega naga want that to happen." Alpha retorted. "And meega was going to say all of that!"

"Should've said it quicker then." Andrew chuckled.

Alpha growled lowly, "Meega hate youga."

"Anyway, Alpha, we all know you probably wouldn't want that to happen, like, _at all_, but Experiment-Alpha can't decide between the two... He's a big fan of both of those pairings!" Andrew pointed out.

"Okietaka! Meega get it... Geez... Okietaka..." Alpha sighed.

"On another note, Experiment Alpha's Interviews isn't dead, it's just Experiment-Alpha has no idea who to interview next... Well, he has plenty to choose from, he just can't decide which one." Andrew spoke.

Alpha retorted, "Well, he should hurry up! ... And he should hurry up writing youga's story too!"

"Ah, yes... He's just about to introduce Experiment 628! Wait for the next chapter of _How I Became an Experiment_ and you'll see her!"

"Meega wonder gaba that blue book means..."

"I'm not telling... Find out later... I thought you didn't like spoilers anyway."

"Meega naga like spoilers... But stuff that isa very interesting... That is something meega can make an exception on."

Andrew nodded, "That makes sense..."

Both look at the viewers directly, which doesn't really make any sense cause in their perspective their looking at absolutely nothing. "Be sure to vote on the poll Experiment-Alpha is going to make for Stitch! Vote yes if you want him to be with Lilo or vote no if you want him to stay with Angel... Bare in mind, even if the votes go into Lilo's favor, Experiment-Alpha may not do it anyway... It'll just increase the chances of Stitch being with Lilo."

They both waved, "Until next time! Aloha!"


	2. Poll Needs More Votes!

"Why, hello there!" Alpha waved at the impossible, invisible camera that somehow existed. "Welcome back!"

Alpha continued, "As youga can see, meega isa alone for today, but that isa fine... Andrew was just doing stuff -"

A big green flash engulfed the room and when it subsided, Andrew was revealed. "Thank god! I barely made it!"

"Gaba? Meega thought youga wouldn't be able to be hagata!"

"Turns out I finished quickly enough to make it here... Now, where were we? Oh, yeah!" Andrew looked at the... _Camera_... "The poll! We only have like one freaking vote! Come on, people! E-A needs these votes!"

"Meega still disagree to this... Meega wants Stitch to stay with Angel." Alpha shook his head.

Andrew retorted, "Alpha, you know E-A is a fan of both, but he can't decide which one he wants to go with in this story, so he made a poll!"

"Just make it like meega's, E-A! Stitch is staying with Angel in my Universe!" Alpha shouted, staring up at the ceiling.

"He's not going to respond, you know." Andrew spoke.

"Hey! Meega knows he can hear meega though!"

"It won't change his mind."

"Okietaka... Who are youga with? Him, or meega; Stitch with Lilo, or Stitch with Angel?"

"Okay! Personally, I want it to be Stitch and Angel -"

"SEE, E-A!" Alpha shouted at the ceiling once again. "YOURSELF AGREES WITH MEEGA!"

Andrew began growling at Alpha in irritation, which made Alpha shut up. "Alpha, just stop... It's E-A's choice, and the voters choice too... Even though it's mostly E-A's choice."

"Well, E-A should listen to his creations once in a while, don't ya think?" Alpha argued.

"Just leave E-A to his business, alright? Besides, he's trying to come up with something good for the next chapter in my story... Oh! There's a question right there actually!"

"Gaba?"

"Here's the question I thought up: what should I do to 627 and 628 to make them both good? If you have something different then turning them to good, go ahead and give the alternative suggestion as well... Of course, they'll still have their personalities... Well, 628 would mostly have her personality still... 627's might change a bit though... Also, 628 has an ability that won't be revealed until the next chapter and it'll cause a lot of problems... Which could end up ending Stitch and Angel's relationship IF E-A decides to go with that... There's a big hint for y'all... And the whole ending Stitch and Angel's relationship, if it happens, will probably be like chapter 13 or 14, maybe even higher than that... By the way, 627 is immune to that ability."

"That actually isa a very good question! ... Also, it's ironic, cause this is supposed to be for viewers to ask questions, not us."

"It can be both." Andrew deadpanned.

"Meega know, but that isa naga what it was intended for at first."

Both look at the... Freaking... Invisible... Camera. "So long! And remember to vote on the poll or ask questions here! Also, please review _How I Became an Experiment_ and possibly _Experiment Alpha_ too, even though that's already finished and probably needs revising! Aloha!"


	3. Some Talk

Andrew kicked the door open, and walked calmly inside the medium sized bland room.

"Meega naga think that was necessary." Alpha spoke. He was already sitting in one of the chairs, leaning back with his feet on the table.

"I felt like it." Andrew retorted. "Deal with it."

Alpha huffed, "Why did youga feel like it then?"

"Cause." Andrew immediately slapped something on the table. Alpha brought his feet back down to the ground and leaned forward. He looked at the object Andrew slapped down on the table with curiosity.

"Um... Okietaka?"

"What the hell does this mean?!"

"It's just a blue book! Why are youga making a big deal out of it?"

"It's not just any book, Alpha! This is The Doctor's journal, diary, or whatever he decided to call it!"

Alpha shrugged, "How isa meega supposed to know?"

Andrew materalized his own chair behind himself and slumped down into it. He took a minute and began to calm himself down. "Ugh... I'm sorry... It's just so confusing. Why would he give this to me? Or better yet, why would _she_?"

Alpha shrugged once more, "Once again, how isa meega supposed to know?"

"I don't know dude..." Andrew covered his face with his right hand, rubbing his temples. "Well, I guess E-A just has something planned. Something big."

"Er... Aren't we supposed to know already? You already knew when we did the interview thing... Remember?"

"No, I actually don't know about," Andrew tapped the book a couple of times, "this... Well... I knew I had it, but I don't know what the purpose of me having it yet, if I will even figure it out."

"Gaba about that future version of youga? He did talk about some prophecy thing, meega think."

"... Err, I know that I started this subject, but shouldn't we be talking about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Oh... I don't know."

Alpha just sighed. "Gaba was the point of coming hagata in the first place?"

"To get the readers to review more and maybe ask questions that we can answer?"

"Ih, meega knew that, but, obviously, naga one seems to be doing that."

Andrew sighed as well. "I noticed... Well... I think we're done here, don't you think?"

Alpha nodded, "Ih, let's go."

They both flashed away.


	4. A Very Small Update

Andrew kicked the door open and walked calmly inside… Again.

"… Youga did that again?" Alpha quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep; I was bored." Andrew shrugged. "Anyway…" He looked over to where the non-existent camera would be and spoke, "To the viewers who are seeing this, Alpha and I are here to inform you that Experiment-Alpha is having a ton of writers block, and you can tell since _How I Became an Experiment_, or just about any of his stories hasn't been updated for a VERY long time. We don't know when he'll get out of it, but he will eventually and he'll continue writing! You can also help him out with ideas too!"

"Oh, and those that are naga knowing, _How I Became an Experiment_ has been moved to the crossover section under _Lilo and Stitch_ and _X-overs_." Alpha added.

"… This was pretty short, wasn't it?" Andrew asked.

"Ih… Let's go."

Both Alpha and Andrew then teleported away.


End file.
